


An Alliance in Space

by fresh_fanfiction



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresh_fanfiction/pseuds/fresh_fanfiction
Summary: The Lightwood siblings run a fleet of crime fighting ships across several galaxies. One day they are attacked by Down Worlders and it's time that misunderstandings are cleared up and new alliances forged.





	An Alliance in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to - dysthymicalec

“Commander! Commander! The bridge …” Simon yelled and then trailed off into panting. Alec could hear him against his office door and he sighed into his paperwork mountain, that boy really needed to do more cardio training. Alec made a quick mental note that he would log Simon in for extra PT hours over the next week. 

“What about the bridge?” Alec asked turning to the keypad to re-enable his coms and open his door. 

“The bridge … the bridge …” Simons says hysterically as Alec watches him come into view through the opening door. 

“What about the bridge?” Alec demanded as he got up from his desk and attached his weapons belt to his hip. 

“Its on fire!”

“What ?!” Alec screeched. “Next time lead with that!”  
He barged past Simon flicking on his ear piece as he went. Simon struggled to keep up as Alec sprinted down the winding hallways. 

Alec could hear screams and the ships coms blaring long before he reached the central command station. By the time he was near the command room’s door he’d already noticed damage and fire in other areas of the ship. He screamed for Jace and Izzy as he reached for the phaser blade on his hip.

What the hell had happened since he’d left Jace into Alpha 1 position? Alec wondered. The unit in Alec’s ear was buzzing in and out but he could barely hear it over the screams and the sounds of fire crackling. The worst of it seemed to be from the forecourt and docking stations so Alec orders more soldiers into the areas and over-rides the ships systems to open the fire dampeners.

“Jace!” Alec screamed with relief as he spots his brother standing on the bridge giving orders. “What happened?” 

Jace is covered in blood and slightly singed but he has his phaser blade out and his runes are glowing with his power. 

“We were hooked by foreigners. Possible hostiles. Probably DW members.” Jace speaks as he jogs towards the areas where their teams haven’t quite contained the fires. 

“The fires and explosions Jace?”

“Nebulous magic Izzy thinks.” 

“Where are the hostiles Jace?” Alec asks. He needs to get down there and figure out what the hell is going on as soon as possible. 

“Being contained by Izzy and her team.” 

Alec nodded and tapped Jace’s shoulder in thanks before heading towards their Magic and Threat containment centre. He checks in with a few of his team members and makes sure everyone is alright on his way. It seems most of the magic was smoke and mirrors, literally. There seems to be less damage to the crew and ship than Alec expected and Alec can’t help but be relieved and a little pleased; they really don’t have the resources for a major incident at the moment. 

 

Alec taps his code into the first secure door of the MT centre and goes through into the decontamination room. Once he’s through the secure doors and has been checked for any trace chemicals or magic Alec heads into the room, following Izzy’s melodic Latin.

He looks up from the portable unit he’s been checking and is shocked into stillness; the most beautiful man he’s ever seen is stood beside his sister, handcuffed and in a sealed cell. He has arms that Alec swears he’s had dreams about and his face is strong, balanced. The mans eyes though; his eyes are the most beautiful things Alec has ever seen and he’s seen everything this side of the milky way.

Izzy coughs and the look in her eye says all he needs to know. Shit. He’s definitely going to hear about this later. He moves on from that to focus on the problem at hand. One disaster at a time. 

Alec surveys the prisoners in front of him and begins planning. He sends orders to several squads via his portable unit and then turns back to Izzy. “Is everyone alright?” 

“Yes. All of the crew seems okay, no major injuries.”

“And the prisoners?” Alec asked, staring into the golden eyes of the man in the cell in front of him, hardly paying attention to the other prisoners at all. The man seemed to be following their conversation though Alec knew he couldn’t actually hear them from inside the cell.

“Magic users. DW members. Stronger than any we’ve ever seen before.” Izzy says as she flicks through her findings. “This” She flicks her gaze to the gorgeous man beside her “is Magnus Bane. His magic has quite the signature.” Izzy winks and then gestures to all the prisoners. “Have at them.”

Alec opens communications with the cells. “Who’s your leader?” He asks looking over the four men and two women in cells in front of him. They all glare at him for a moment before the gorgeous man with the amazing eyes steps forward and nods.

“I’m Magnus Bane. I am the Commander of this party.”

Alec nods and Izzy continues to make quick taps on her pad to add to her findings. 

“I’m Alec Lightwood and I am the head of this fleet and commander of this ship.”

Alec watches Magnus’s eyes flick over him with a look that looks almost like disappointment All of his crew member’s eyes harden and their fingers twitch as though they’re desperately trying to use their magic while the bindings hold it down. He changes his plan at the sight; these people hate him and if its for the reasons he’s afraid of he needs to get their leader to believe him before he even has a chance to convince the crew.

“Well Magnus” Alec says as he opens the door to Magnus’s cell. “Please follow me to my office.” 

He can felt five glares boring into the side of his head and he can’t read the expression in Magnus’s eyes but he does move to follow him so Alec takes it as a start.

 

Magnus follows the unfairly gorgeous Lightwood out of the room where his crew is held. He’s pleasantly surprised that he’s not blind folded and he’s glad the torture hasn’t started yet but he does wish he could still feel his magic. Its odd being without it; more exposing than being naked. He knows that the crew need to have a serious conversation when they get out of here. He refuses to believe that they won’t get out of this; taken down by the circle and Lightwoods at that, he can’t help but cringe at the thought. 

Magnus wonders if they would have had more luck with Luke’s Trojan horse plan or with Raphael’s dead-or-alive-take-them-all plan. It’s too late now any way and if Magnus knows anything its that its not worth living in the past. He looks at the magnificent shoulders and high firm ass of the man walking in front of him. Oh if only that body belonged to anyone but Lightwood. 

He wonders where the older generation of lightwoods and circle members are. Everyone he’s seen on this ship has to be younger than thirty. Not that he particularly wants to catch up with the Lightwoods or Valentine; the last time he had seen them they had been torturing him and had killed half of his friends. 

Magnus wonders if these people are as bad as their parents. He prays to all the deities he watched societies invent that these people are at least no worst than every other circle member he’s met.

Lightwood, Alec he’d said, looks over his shoulder and his eyes seem thoughtful but not cold. Magnus wonders suddenly if something could go right for him for the first time in a hundred years. Maybe he could trick Alec? Or bribe him? Maybe even seduce him? Magnus can feel his whole body stir with that thought. Oh it would be no hardship to seduce this man. 

 

Alec sits at his desk and gestures for Magnus to take the seat across from him. Magnus sits and folds his cuffed hands in his lap.   
“Would you like a drink? Something to eat, maybe? We have quite a few things to discuss here tonight. “

He pulls a few drinks and some sandwiches from the locker beside his desk and offers them to Magnus. Magnus shakes his head with suspicion in his eyes. Oh my lord, he thinks I’m going to poison him. Alec shudders but hardens his resolve and his spine and leaves the food on the table. 

“First things first, I think the reason you attacked us and the reason you’re not dead yet are the same.” 

Magnus seems shocked by his honesty but then tips his head as if in consideration. 

“Magnus this ship and its crew does not belong to the Circle. I command the fleet The Alliance. Our parents committed horrendous atrocities against your people and we are deeply sorry but we are no part of it.”

 

Magnus can feel everything he knows rattling around in his head. He wishes he could believe Alec but considering what he’d just thought about doing to get out of this situation this was most likely a trap. He looks into Alec’s sad but open eyes and his little encouraging smile. He seems tentatively hopeful; as though he is completely desperate for Magnus to believe him.

Before he can even consider all the possibilities of this situation the ship lurches to the side and Magnus can hear heavy fire, most likely from more than one source. He looks across at Alec who’s already sending commands through his ear piece and checking the ship on his desk unit. 

The room judders and everything that isn’t secured flies through the air. Alec’s drink slips from the desk and splashes across the floor. Magnus reaches for his magic and feels the burn of it being suppressed. He can feel his panic rising; they’re under attack and he doesn’t have his magic. All of his crew are bound and helpless; they’re going to die he thinks before he pulls himself together sharply. Who the hell is attacking them?

 

Alec hears the blasters firing before he even feels the ship start to take hits. He can hear the ships alarms blaring and all of the ships damage is popping up on his desk unit. Jace and Izzy are sending commands over the radios. He can hear their crews screams through his ear piece. 

“Fuck! It’s the circle!”  
“It’s the circle!”

Alec stares at Magnus as they both shout simultaneously. 

“Free me! I can help “Magnus screams as they both hear running in the halls and the shots get closer. 

With barely a thought Alec is up and around the desk using his stele to unlock Magnus’s bindings as he hears across the radio that Izzy is freeing the Down Worlder’s there too.

As Magnus’s bindings come free the door bursts open and circle members stream into Alec’s office. Magnus is up and wielding his magic in seconds. His arms flex and his eyes glow and he looks so ethereal Alec wants to stare but he can’t, turning to hold off three circle members with his phaser blade. 

He gets the first two circle members down quickly but the third is holding out. Alec gets in a decent body swipe before he feels his shoulder ripped open by the circle members blade. Grunting in pain he pushes forward again just as he hears Magnus scream. He gives up on not killing the circle member and with a broad stroke decapitates the last man fighting him and looks over his shoulder at Magnus. Magnus is holding three circle members off even as blood drips from a nasty cut to his side but a fourth has snuck around and is about to shoot Magnus in the head. Alec doesn’t spare a thought but draws his blaster and shoots the man before he even notices Alec has drawn his weapon. As the circle member collapses Magnus manages to get his opponents knocked out and they both turn to each other with chests heaving. 

“Well done.” Alec says nodding to the circle members Magnus put down.

“More like medium rare.” Magnus says with a grin and a wink as he nods toward the singed man Alec killed. “So, a drink after this?”

Alec grins and nods. They turn and run down the hallway towards the fighting; together.


End file.
